


Take Care

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, but its kinda only mentioned in passing, kitten taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: Taeyong works too hard. Sometimes he needs to be taken care of too.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> What? Shameless smut, on MY ao3? Apprently its more likely than you'd think. This is another one that had been a tweet thread on my twitter @heartsfxll so if the format is weird im SORRY

Yuta can’t lie, he absolutely  _lives_ for moments like this. Because Taeyong knows how to appear sexy, and in charge. He can make knees buckle with one good smirk. But that’s not the Taeyong that’s laying beneath Yuta right now.  
 

This Taeyong is sweaty, tears falling down his cheeks as soft whimpers leave his lips. His eye makeup is completely smudged, ruined, and Yuta  _loves_ that. He’s needy, his legs wrapped around Yuta’s waist and his hands gripping for purchase anywhere he can on the other man.

 

 

“P-please!” Taeyong whimpers. And he doesn’t know exactly what it is he’s begging for, but whatever it is, he  _needs_ it. It doesn’t help that Yuta is teasing. He knows what Taeyong wants even if Taeyong doesn’t fully realize it. “Pretty little baby,” Yuta whispers fondly as one of his hands wraps around Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong’s eyes go wide and a slightly choked gasp escapes him as he tries to push his hips back, desperate for more friction than Yuta’s giving him.

 

 

So  he obliges, fucking harder into Taeyong’s tight heat as he grips a little tighter at the sides of Taeyong’s throat. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now,” he said softly between his own moans—because this is too much. Taeyong, with his eyes blown wide with need, whimpers and whines and begs falling nonsensically from his mouth. Coupled with how  _good_  Taeyong feels clenched around him, he knows he’s fighting a losing battle. “Oppa!” Taeyong whines, a little smirk on his face, and something snaps in Yuta because god _damnit_. Taeyong knows what that does to him.

 

“You’re lucky you’re such a cute little brat,” Yuta groans. Because now he’s _relentless_ , leaning forward to fuck into him hard as he bites at the submissive’s collarbones. “So wrecked and gorgeous for me,” he whispers. “All fucked out. So beautiful, so fucking good and beautiful.”

 

Taeyong wants to cry even harder because he feels overwhelmed in the best way. Yuta knows his own body, and he knows Taeyong’s by now. Each thrust into him is hitting his sweet spot and he’s fairly certain he’s seeing stars. He’s close, he’s two seconds away from the edge and he knows he should warn Yuta but all he can do is gasp and convulse as he finishes, painting his stomach with cum.

 

 

And he frowns because he’s embarrassed. He came far too soon. But Yuta simply coos at him, releasing his grip on his neck and opts to press gentle kisses up it instead, fucking him slower now to be wary of oversensitivity. “Cute,” Yuta sighs with a smile against his skin. “You really needed that, didn’t you? You’ve been so stressed, you deserved it.” Taeyong hiccups, because as slow as Yuta’s going, the tip of his cock is still brushing his prostate and he can’t take it. But he wants Yuta to finish too, and he can’t pretend that this  
“too much too soon” feeling isn’t incredible in its own light.

 

 

“Thank you,” Taeyong manages to say softly, his cheeks still tinged pink from embarrassment. “Oppa,” Taeyong says again, his voice sounding completely wrecked. “Can you...please...” but he blushes again and shakes his head, focusing on rocking his hips back so Yuta might forget he spoke. But he’s not letting it go that easily.

 

 

“Use your words kitten,” Yuta cooed softly and that wasn’t _fair_. Taeyong figures it’s payback for calling him “Oppa” so he probably deserves it but he can’t help but pout. The next words that leave his mouth are hardly audible but Yuta hears them loud and clear.

 

“Will you please cum on my face?” Yuta nearly falls over because Taeyong is just being  _evil_ now. His sweet, soft, shy voice saying something like that. “Fuck,” he hissed before pulling out of the other slowly.

 

 

He moved so that he was straddling Taeyong’s waist, his cock lined up with Taeyong’s waiting lips. “Is this what you want, pretty baby? You want to taste me? Will you be good and swallow it all?” He asks as he strokes himself, dangerously close to the edge.

 

 

“Please, oppa, I need you,” Taeyong begs, his hands gripping at Yuta’s thighs and that’s all he needs. His next moan is a little louder than he intended as he spills onto Taeyong’s face. He is an absolute  _vision_ like that—eyes wide and face sloppy with Yuta’s load.

 

 

His tongue pokes out of his mouth to lick up what he can reach, eager to show Yuta just how good he could be and keep his promise. When he’s cleaned off all he can reach with his tongue, Yuta uses his fingers to swipe off the rest and pushes them gently into Taeyong’s mouth. He’s eager to clean his mess, tongue lavishing over Yuta’s fingers and the other can’t help but moan again. “You’re too good,” he groaned. And Taeyong looks absolutely smug when he releases the other’s fingers.

 

 

“I know,” he giggles. “Now come cuddle me before I start pouting,” Taeyong threatened playfully, opening his arms.

 

 

“You’re still a mess and you’re not gonna be happy cleaning dry cum off of yourself later,” Yuta countered.

 

 

And there was the pout that Taeyong had promised. “You ruin all the fun. Fine. Come shower with me, then? And  _then_ cuddles?”

 

 

“Sounds like a compromise,” Yuta smiled as he took Taeyong by the hand and got out of bed.


End file.
